Credits and Condolences
by CrimsonWave69
Summary: LSF Smuggler and her romantic experiences with Corso and others. There will be love, heartbreak, angst, and of course, plenty of Corso jealousy fits! Will Corso be able to make a lady out of his captain?


Corso Riggs had never met a woman quite like his captain. Sure she was beautiful, with her long black hair, large almond shaped eyes, and tanned lean body, but Corso had met many beautiful women who were self-centered and vapid. Captain was sweet, and would never hesitate to assist the underdogs. She aimed to please, and was capable and independent in every way. Corso appreciated that about her, but at the same time he wanted to protect her, to be the hero that she needs.

Captain was constantly berated by men who were really only looking for a quick lay. The Captain always flirted back in front of Corso, enjoying the attention, but this would drive Corso crazy with jealousy. Only on a couple of occasions did the Captain leave with some of her suitors, once with Darmas Pollaran - Corso knew he should have known better than to introduce a beautiful woman to that sleazebag - and Skavak, for reasons Corso could not begin to fathom. He sort of understood with Darmas, he's very suave and is a smooth talker with the ladies, but dammit, he's so old! Corso wondered if Captain was into that much older men or if Darmas was a rare exception. If not, then Corso stood no chance with her, considering he is a little younger than his Captain. The Captain disappearing with Skavak after all the trouble he caused is what blew Corso's mind the most. Skavak was a low-life scumbag who stole the Captain's ship _and_ Torchy. He also made their lives a living hell by attempting to kill them on every planet they visited.

Corso could still clearly remember the final encounter they had with Skavak; he had smuggled himself onto their ship, and when they were about to board it, he revealed himself. Captain started flirting, as usual, with him, saying they didn't need to be enemies. Skavak at this point was slowly walking toward the Captain, stroking his chin thoughtfully, when he said "Can't say I never thought about you and me together." Corso was beyond himself, not just jealousy this time, but with disbelief, he exclaimed "Are you people out of your minds?!"

"Go stand in a corner, kid. Your captain and I need a moment." Skavak ordered.

Corso looked at his Captain incredulously, but she just nodded, and told him that she'll be fine, and to go on the ship. Corso didn't want to look too wounded, that would please Skavak too much, so he did the best he could to not stomp his way back onto the ship. Before boarding, Corso took one look over his shoulder and saw the Captain grab Skavak by his collar and pull him to her in a passionate kiss. Corso felt like he took a vibrosword to the heart. He inhaled sharply, and then reluctantly entered the ship, leaving Skavak with the Captain.

More than a few minutes passed, and there had been no sound of blaster fire. Corso didn't want to believe that she was really going to give into to Skavak, so he snuck a peek out of curiousity, but instantly regretted it. Corso saw his Captain bent over a cargo box with Skavak behind her. Her top was ripped open at the front, so much that her breasts were completely exposed. Corso didn't look for long, he knew it was rude to look, but he gazed long enough to know that she had a beautiful figure. Her pants were pulled down to her knees, and one of Skavak's hands were grabbing her hip ferociously while the other hand was tangled in her hair, yanking her head back towards him so he could kiss her aggressively. Worried that Skavak forced himself on her, Corso studied the Captain's face for some answer, only to realize that she was enjoying herself...very much. Her cheeks were flushed, and her mouth opened into an inaudible moan.

After what felt like hours, but was actually only several minutes, Corso heard shots firing, then silence. Seconds later, the Captain boarded the ship, and nearly ran into Corso. She was flushed, chest heaving as she clenched her top together against her chest. There was blood splattered in small splotches on the front of her outfit. She smelled of sweat and sex. "Prepare for take-off," was all she said, as she turned on her heels and headed to the fresher.

That was the last time Captain went off with another man, and Corso wondered why.


End file.
